Spending Time With Family
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Just some random thing I wanted to write about the royal family spending time with everyone's two favorite snowmen brothers. Characters are inside.


**_I have no idea what prompted this. Disney owns all of the characters in this story, they are not mine. This is for fun, not for profit._**

**_Chracters: _****_Agdar, Anna, _**Elsa, Hans, Idun, Kristoff, Marshmallow, Olaf, and Sven

* * *

_There are two types of snowmen in the world._

Elsa calls Olaf, the symbol of her childhood and happy memories with Anna, and Marshmallow, the symbol of her isolation and wanting to be the queen of her own lonely existence, to her. Olaf jumps up and holds onto Elsa's wrist as she spins him around until his body detaches from his arms. When she stops, she is dizzy and loses her balance. Marshmallow stops her from falling, and sets her up right, and smiles at her, she smiles in return.

Olaf, a small, rather adorable and unconventional snowman, has body made of three parts. A large bottom, a small middle, and a large head. Three coal buttons go from the center, one in the center, of his body to the bottom portion, two on his bottom part.

Marshmallow, another unconventional snowman, is a large snowman. He is built like a man, but out of snow, and is dangerous. when calm, he is a being made of snow, but, when angered, he gains ice claws, teeth, and spines on his body.

_There's the innocent, smiling, childlike snowman._

Olaf, after letting go of Elsa's hand, rushed into Idun's arms, resulting in her head being covered with snow from his flurry as he nuzzled the side of his face against hers.

Anna crept up behind her mother and hugged her, laughing. Idun and Olaf began to laugh as Anna tickled them while Elsa watched. After their tickling fight was over, and the three were sitting on a few frozen tree stumps- Olaf was sitting on Idun's lap-, Sven bounded over to them and licked Idun's face. She smiled and pushed him away, before the reindeer proceeding to chomp at the snow falling from Olaf's snow flurry.

_They are not dangerous in any sense of the word, just insanely adorable._

Olaf then takes Idun's crown off of her head and exclaims as he throws his arms out, in his cute voice, "I'm pretty!"

This prompts Anna and her mother to laugh as Sven bows to "Queen" Olaf. While Elsa makes a cape for the him.

_Then, the other type of snowman is the large, scary, monster snowman..._

Hans and Kristoff were throwing snowballs at each other, running around by Elsa's ice palace, oblivious to the real threat. They both got a snowball to their faces, surprising them. They looked to see Agdar standing atop a rock that was covered in snow. He laughed, as Hans and Kristoff readied their snowballs for launch, until the rock started moving.

Hans and Kristoff dropped their snowballs as Agdar jumped off of the 'rock'. After quickly getting up from a tumble roll he pulled out his two swords from their sheaths, getting into a battle stance, as Hans did the same and Kristoff grabbed his ice chisel. The rock stopped moving so they could see it was Marshmallow, baring fangs and claws of ice.

Hans moved first, ready to strike the monster. He was smacked back, into the snow. Kristoff was the next to get knocked on his butt, after running at Marshmallow from behind only to have Mashmallow swing his foot into Kristoff's chest.

Agdar, instead of running up to Marshmallow, walked up to the giant snowman. As Marshmallow growled aggressively, Agdar held his arms out, and dropped his swords. Marshmallow stopped growling so much, only to roar out a large amount of snow as Agdar reached into his jacket pocket.

The giant snowman was about to strike him, when Agdar quickly produced a crown from his pocket. Marshmallow stopped his punch just inches from the king's face, before pulling his hand back to get a better look. It was the same crown that Elsa threw out the window of her ice palace when she ran away. His curled hand, that was at his side, slowly uncurled. The ice pulled back into his body and he bowed to the king.

_That aren't that monstrous at all,_

Agdar smiled as he placed the crown on his large snowy head. Kristoff gave Hans a hand up to his feet, and the two walked over to Agdar and Marshmallow. They smiled as Marshmallow had Agdar in a bone crushing hug and was swinging him around.

_despite what they look like on the outside._


End file.
